When Names Don't Matter
by ClownBoy
Summary: YAOI!ItachixNaruto. Itachi meets a boy, who he will never forget. But as years past, will the boy remember him? I suck at summaries. Rating for futures chapters.
1. Little ray of sun

Title: When Names Don't Matter  
Chapter title: Little ray of Sun

Warnings for entire fiction:  
ItachixNaruto yaoi  
Some language  
Some violence

Rating: M. For future chapters.

Disclaimer: Unless noted, I don't own anything except the plot. No profit made.

A/N: Somewhat AU, I don't stick strictly to the original series such as time line or exactly what happened but then again what ficcie isn't just a bit AU? First ItachixNaruto. R&R! And I'd like to dedicate this to my Davi .

'_Thoughts'  
_"Speech"

-----------------------------------

A stifling calm embraced Konoha as the smoldering hot summer days dragged on and on. The record breaking heat seemed to melt each long day into each other. But the people would never dare to complain aloud, times were peaceful. The younger generations could not cherish this, as the memories of the war about a decade ago were much too faded. But the sharper minds knew the stories behind the old crushed buildings, hidden from the public eye as much as possible by newer buildings. All the orphans knew where to play so they could trace their dead parents' names on the black stoned memorial with their clumsy chubby fingers.

And yet when the children played, orphan or not, those older watched carefully. Of course they couldn't taint their village's future with the monster disguised as a blonde dirty child with the infamous deceiving blue eyes. Despite what the fourth Hokage said, the boy couldn't have been from their village, none had such eyes. Eyes the elders swore flashed bright red in the shadows and, none could forget the defining marks on the boy's cheeks, a deafening reminder of what was idly waiting for revenge inside the boy.

However, a different older boy didn't care about this as he slipped easily in the shadows that stretched across the Uchiha compound. In truth he couldn't be called just a "boy." He was already an ANBU team captain, respected and feared equally by his fellow villagers and foreigners. But here, in the forgotten original section of the compound, Itachi wasn't reminded of his ranking, of his last name. He was just Itachi, no Uchiha needed. When he was younger, long out of the Academy for him though, he found a rusted wooden swinging bench in a small courtyard of the old compound. Wild flowers and grass had long ago took over. He avoided crushing the natural beauty by scaling the wall. Just as he was about to turn the corner into the courtyard, he sensed someone in HIS place. Itachi slowly reached for a kunai in his right boot as he extended his chakra to examine the person. His dark concentrated eyes shot open for a second as he felt the strange chakra. Cursing in his head, Itachi activated his Sharingan and disguised his chakra as he stealthily jumped onto of the roof adjacent to the wall he had been scaling. Taking a steady breath, he closed his eyes for a second, staying perfectly still and then he smirked. Within a blink he threw his kunai on target, right against the intruder, pinning them by their clothing.

Itachi gracefully jumped down in front of the bench, preparing to interrogate the nuisance, but when he looked, it was only a boy. Itachi's face clouded, _'Not only a boy but the village "monster".'_ As he reached to pull out his kunai, the smaller boy flinched and hid his face even more. Itachi quickly let his Sharingan deactivate.

The small voice was barely audible, even in the dead silence. "I'm sorry. Please, I'll let you throw it again until you hit me. I'm sorry." His quivering body prepared for another attack.

Itachi pulled the kunai out roughly at what the boy said. He knew what he was talking about. "Don't worry. I'm not like them. I'm not trying to use you as a target. Look at me."

The blonde head didn't move at first, but Itachi was patient. Slowly but surely the smaller boy turned towards Itachi, who was now kneeling on one knee with a placid but not unkind expression on his face. The boy's eyes darted around, avoiding Itachi's waiting gaze. He shifted to sit cross legged on the bench, fidgeting with a few stray splinters on the edge of the seat.

"Please? I won't hurt you. I don't need to and I don't want to." Itachi held back his growing impatience from entering his voice, but he only had until dinner to be by himself.

The boy finally turned towards Itachi's black eyes, tear rimmed blue eyes tentatively held their gaze, uncertain what this oddly kind stranger would do to him. Itachi eased off the ground and sat next to the boy on the bench, copying his sitting position but instead faced him. The boy turned too, to face Itachi.

"My name is Itachi. I know who and what you are Uzumaki Naruto but all I see is a blonde boy." Itachi wouldn't let his gaze wander off to look at the beautiful flowers like he normally would, instead he held it strongly on the boy.

Naruto let the tension leave his shoulders, he felt safe with Itachi like he could trust him so he turned and beamed at the older boy. "And all I see is a black haired boy with girl hair!" He giggled and tugged on Itachi's ponytail for emphasis.

Itachi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and gently swat the playful hand away. "Hey now just because I have "girl" hair doesn't me I'm not manly. I'm a top ranking ninja in our village." He didn't normally let his teenage boasting get in the way but Naruto didn't require a mask for Itachi to wear. He laughed aloud and freely as Naruto pouted and turned his head in temporary anger.

"Itachi? Is this your place?" Naruto looked down at his dirty feet, wiggling his toes in the long grass.

Itachi sighed and turned to take in the beauty around them. "Not really, it belongs to my father but no one has been to this part in a long time. No one but me until today."

Darkness came easily to the small courtyard as the roofs were veiled with vines that ran from one roof to another, creating a thin canopy of green and pale yellow during the spring and summer when the countless little flowers bloomed along the vines. Large leaved floor plants snaked through the tall grass and made their way through cracks of the walls, especially the corners where the leaves bunched and seemed to make a corner piece of natural decoration. During the summer and fall seasons, frogs would make this 'decoration' a house, croaking a unique lullaby in the twilight hours. It would often distract Itachi from falling into night mares after a brutal mission involving grotesque killing when he would return to the village and avoid his home for an extra night.

The two shared the beauty in a comfortable silence, small light talk injected every once in a while. But as Itachi noticed the position of the sun, he knew it was time for goodbye. He turned to face the boy again, pulling out a thin tarnished silver chain and held it out to the blonde boy. "This was mine when I went to the Academy. Have this so I know it's you and not an imposter every time you come here, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head eagerly, ready to please his new friend. "You went to the Academy?" He asked excitedly, he had always wanted to attend the Academy, to become a ninja. He fumbled for the chain, failing to put it on. He grinned sheepishly up at Itachi, who only gave the younger boy a small smile.

Itachi scooted closer to Naruto and took the chain from the clumsy fingers. He let his long fingers stray a few extra seconds in the dirty greasy matted hair before shifting it aside. Itachi quickly clasped the old chain before moving away again to answer the boy's question. "Yes, I did attend the Academy for a year or so. I graduated early. Is becoming a ninja your dream, Naruto?" He leaned back casually, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Naruto paused momentarily to take in the sight of Itachi, he could sense the power pouring off of the other boy. He wanted to be like Itachi so he could defend himself one day so he didn't have to be scared at night when he heard an angry voice taunt him but he could never find the source of the angry voice. "YEAH! I want to be a ninja just like you Itachi! Will you help me? PLEASE?!" He bounced slightly in his sitting position, his hopeful anticipation flooding through his veins.

The older teen chuckled darkly in his thoughts. _'Like me? I hope not but I'll help you to not make the same mistakes.'_ He masked his thoughts with a smile at Naruto. "Of course I'll help you. But now I have to go. You don't have to leave now, but I will return sometime tomorrow. Keep out of trouble, hn?" He reached over to ruffle the top of the blonde head, much like his favorite uncle would do when he was a very young child.

Naruto laughed in joy and tried to escape the ruffling hand. "Hey Itachi? Promise you'll be here tomorrow?" His blue eyes were wide without care, sorrow and hope easily seen swirling around in the blue as if it were an ocean.

Itachi flinched inwardly at the expressive eyes. "I promise. Let's make a deal. As long as you keep on that chain, I promise to come back. Deal?" He didn't understand why he was doing this, why he cared. _'It's because he's like you. Trapped by this damned village.'_

Naruto nodded and beamed as he tackled Itachi with a bear hug. "DEAL!" He shrieked with laughter as Itachi retaliated the bear hug with tickling. He stopped as soon as he saw Naruto start to gasp for air, letting them both to catch their breath.

'_I don't understand it, how he can laugh so freely. With the daily torture and abuse, he still knows kindness some how. With out ever receiving any at all. Remarkable, he really is.'_ Itachi got up and gave the boy a sad smile. "I promised remember? I'll be back." With a final smile from Naruto that night, he speedily leaped to the roof tops with a chakra enhanced jump. _'I never go back on my word Naruto. This is my ninja way. I hope you follow your own ninja way to heart one day.'_

Landing gracefully in front of the main gate of the Uchiha complex, Itachi slipped back into his mask as Uchiha Itachi, ANBU captain. He nodded curtly to the guards, activating his Sharingan again but not letting it slip. He caught the last sliver of the golden sun before it disappeared along the horizon. It reminded him of his new "friend." _'By some chance I've able to catch this bit of sun. He brought what was missing into my, no our, little world. A little ray of sun. Just enough to compliment and connect everything. This one is special but not for what lay in him. Until tomorrow my ray of sun.'_ Itachi walked in the main family room, with a secret smile hidden beneath his mask of a scowl.

-----------------------------------

AN: Yeah, there ya go. Tell me whatcha think. What ya want to see. Suggestions. Confusions. Thing I missed. Yeah, not what I would call edited too much by the way. Tell me if it's hard to read at all, and possible suggestions to change that. Have a nice day! R&R


	2. How hatred spawns more hatred

Title: When Names Don't Matter

Chapter title: How hatred spawns more hatred

Warnings for entire fiction:

ItachixNaruto yaoi

Some language

Some violence

Rating: M. For future chapters.

Disclaimer: Unless noted, I don't own anything except the plot. No profit made.

A/N: YAY! People like it! Well now. For this chappie we have more bench time! Whoo! Heh heh and some more stuff of course but you'll have to read onward to find out, right? Right. Well first I have a few comments for a few reviewers, cha! Question for you in ending A/N

ddd- Your idea is a good one but I do know there is a story similar to that so I surely can't do that. I do believe it is here on so you should look for it. I remember liking it. And you'll just have to read to know what Itachi was talking about.

Alucard'sFallenAngel097- haha! beams whoo for cookies! Bribing with them is a tactful strategy. Here is the update! And you can give the cookie to the next chibi Naruto you see for me. Haha.

And to everyone else- I hope I please! And Thank you!

IMPORTANT A/N!: SORRY!! I really meant to update faster but my social calander decided to explode on me and I was hardly ever home during the day. And so I put this together, the last half especially, in an hour or so. Hopefully it's not so bad. But yes I will be out of town for about a week after I post this, but don't worry I'll be writing up something. And the week after I won't have much time, but I'll probably still either be working on it or trying to type up a little at a time. But after those two weeks I will have al the time in the world to work on this. Sorry guys!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

* * *

Naruto whimpered softly as he tossed violently under his ragged and thin wool blanket, drowning in the torrents of a deep slumber. He clutched painfully tight onto the chain around his neck, the criss-cross pattern engraving itself onto his palms. His knuckles were white as he strained to fight the voice taunting him in his frightful dreams. His whimpers slowly turned into small pleas. "Please, stop! Why me?!…Please…" He choked violently as he awoke in a shock. A light sheen of sweat blanketed his flushed face.

The fading taunts seemed to echo all around him and even in him. **"You're nothing…you can do nothing…" **A cruel laughter teased as it follows the taunts into silent emptiness.

The blonde orphan panted lightly as his right hand still held onto the chain, as if it were a lifeline between his nightmares and reality. In his abrupt waking, Naruto had thrown his rag of a blanket off of him and the night chill was seeping fast into his core. Shakes racked his body but he refused to let go of the chain as he reached desperately for the faded gray cloth, curling immediately under it.

He tried to reassure himself as his eyes flicked wildly at the shadows that seemed to creep towards him from the walls surrounding him. _'Only a few hours until I can go to the secret safe place. And then I'll just have wait for Itachi. Only a few more hours.' _He was waiting for sunrise to help guide his way to the courtyard. He had happened upon it by accident and having to hide he would need all the help he could have to get there with out trouble, which he happen to stumble into often. Eventually he fell back into a light sleep, never letting go of the chain around his neck.

Itachi walked into the main family room with his usual nonchalant stride and attitude. He hated even the smallest family meetings but as he entered a little late as he normally would, he noticed that most of the Uchiha clan was there, at least any with training beyond the Academy. He took his expected seat, to the right of the head of the family, his father. Itachi let his displeasure be known clearly to his father as he returned a smile with a deep scowl.

"Did we interrupt your beauty sleep, Itachi?" One of his worthless cousins jibed at him. Itachi shot him a glare, his Sharingan activated and whirling wildly.

"Let's just get done with his." Itachi retorted, slicing through the small talk around him with his icy tone.

His father took this as his cue and called for everyone's attention. "We are considered one of the elite clans of Konoha but there is one family that has claimed to be stronger than us. They claim our Sharingan was stolen from their own technique." He paused as protests and other furious remarks were made. "I think it's time to remind everyone who the Uchiha re. Let's show that the Sharingan can do what the Hyuuga clan hasn't with their Byakuugan. We're going to get the boy with the nine tailed fox. We will find a way to retain its power, and then kill the boy. This power we can show to the village we have, of course for the village." Immediately excited shouts and clapping of agreement erupted from all those at the table except for Itachi who had slipped away during the commotion but his father didn't notice as he smiled widely to this his cheering family, already planning.

Itachi's fist clenched tighter and tighter until they shook as he raced across the roof tops towards Missions Office. His face contorted as he fought from gagging on rising bile. He thought about what someone had said at the end of his father's speech. They wanted to "play" with Naruto before killing him. _'Disgusting pigs.' _

As he passed the poverty stricken part of the village, a crowd of people gathered in an alley caught his attention.

"THEIF!! Who did you steal from this time brat?!"

Naruto inhaled some dust as he gasped from pain when a harsh kick got him right in his ribs, causing him to scrape his face across the ground. His eyes were wide with confusion and pain but especially a dead fear. The words came back to him. _'I can't do a thing! Nothing! Why can't I do anything?!'_ The kicks came harder as they cornered him in the alley where he slept. He yelped in surprise as a large hand yanked the chain on his neck, making the metal pinch his skin as it cut sharply into his air pipe.

"I didn't steal it! I swear! Please stop!" Naruto pleaded though clenched teeth as he tried to hide the tears prickling on the corners of his tightly shut eyes from the men and women still advancing on him and taking turns to laugh in his face as they kicked him and even pulled on his hair.

"LIAR!! Who would give you that?! Give it here!" A middle aged and over weight man stalked closer to Naruto, taking the chain from his son. He yanked on it harder, hoping it would strangle the vile monster to the death and they would be rid of it finally. His sweaty hands couldn't hold onto to the short length of the chain and the crowd watched in slight fear as the monster fell forward, and free. A woman screamed as the monster turned towards them, a growing red light in its eyes. But blue quickly resided again before even half the mob could have seen it, and Naruto fled.

He missed the dark cloaked figure, who had been standing on a roof top watching the scene, follow him. _'Fools, Naruto will be greater than all of them one day. His heart is already.'_ Itachi snarled wickedly under his ANBU mask as he made the signs for a quick Genjutsu in the blink of an eye over the crowd, if any had caused Naruto physical pain that morning they would feel it ten-fold even if there would be no physical signs. He easily caught up to the frantic boy, bringing both to a complete stop as he wrapped his arms tight around the struggling boy. He settled them down into another alley, sitting comfortably behind an abandoned fruit crate. "Shhh, it's me, Itachi. I'll let go once you stop moving, okay? You're safe now." He held his arms strong around the boy, whose thrashing was a minimal now.

"You're not Itachi! Itachi has pretty long black hair and not the face of a weasel!" Naruto narrowed his glare further at his captor.

Itachi admired the strength he saw in those eyes, despite the bruises already appearing on the boy's body the sickening green and yellow spurred Itachi's rage even more. This was against the village's code, and the vows he made but the village was slowly making its way down his list of priorities. He pulled down his hood, letting his pony tail show and then slipped his mask off. "There. Better?" He hid his anger from his eyes as he questioned the boy with his gaze. He did let go a small smile as the boy's attitude changed completely by hugging him tightly.

"Itachi! Wow! You really are an ANBU! I have the coolest teacher ever!" Quickly forgetting the morning events and he launched another hug at Itachi, who slightly returned it with a one arm squeeze. "Can we go to the place now? Pllleeeaaasssseeee?" Naruto turned in Itachi's lap to look at him with wide begging eyes.

"Fine, okay. Hold on alright?" Itachi slipped his hood and mask back on, barely covering up the faint blush on his cheeks. _'What's wrong with me? He's a child! An adorable child but still I'm acting like an Academy student again! Wow, he's lighter than I thought, even as a neglected orphan.'_ He allowed Naruto to wrap his small body around his own lean frame under his cloak, shielding the public eye from his "taboo" passenger.

The two took comfort in the shared body warmth as the sun was not yet completely visible and the morning chill was still present. Itachi swiftly ran across the roof tops, his mood darkening with each step as he thought about the events that took place in the alley and the family meeting his father called.

Itachi landed softly in the center of the courtyard. He arched a delicate eyebrow in amusement as he peeled back his robe and saw a slumbering Naruto. _'It was a rough morning for the kid.'_ He gingerly laid the boy on his side on the bench, and gently tried to waken him.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the growing daylight irritating his tired eyes. Unaware of hi environment, Naruto tried to snuggle closer to Itachi who was sitting on the ground in front of the bench. He let out a squeal of surprise as he nearly rolled of the bench as it swung backwards when his weight shifted to the front. His arms flailed wildly, trying to catch himself before heading towards the ground but Itachi caught him easily in his prepared arms. "Oh, heh heh. Good Morning Itachi! Sorry." He shied his face away in embarrassment. Naruto quickly jumped back on the swinging bench, giggling in satisfaction as it swung even more with his weight. He adjusted himself comfortably as he watched Itachi get up and stand in front of him.

"I have to leave you here right now Naruto but I'm coming back within an hour. I have to turn some reports in at the Missions Office, that's where I was going this morning. Will you be okay, by your self here?" Itachi stared through his mask, reading the facial movements across Naruto's face. He read fear, exhaustion, and yet he also saw a light in the blue eyes. It wasn't a light of hope or joy but a light of child innocence he had some how held onto despite his shady life. _'I'm going to make sure he keeps that, no matter what. It's too important to lose in today's lives.' _He turned away suddenly from the over-bearing perfection that the small boy presented to him, it was slowly tearing at his mental barriers.

Old thoughts, long forgotten, reentered his mind as he raced across the roof tops, using the rush to calm him down before he got to the Missions Office. He stopped in the alley just before, making the hand signs only those in ANBU knew. The second after the last ten seconds of memory of any within a twenty foot radius around him was erased and Itachi was no longer in the alley. He reappeared in the sworn secret head quarters of ANBU, using his Sharingan to enhance his eyes in the candle light under ground room. The dim light shined on the lone figure at the only desk in the room. They, the gender not apparent, lived in the head quarters to take reports from ANBU any time of the day. No one knew who or what they were for they were picked from the litter of young Academy ninja and erased from society. Ignoring the person, Itachi walked right past into the door behind the desk. He checked the room that his team was assigned, nothing new and that was exactly what he had been hoping for. He performed the hand signs for a simple transport jutsu as he landed in the entrance to the Missions Office. He stalked by other ANBU guards, ignoring their frantic fumbling to appear as if they had been doing their job. Without taking a stop, aggravated by everyone tripping over each other to show him the proper respect, Itachi dropped off his mission report on a random desk and transported back into his room in the Uchiha complex.

"I hate going there." He mumbled as he stored his ANBU gear in his hidden storage system. He glared at his door as someone knocked on it. "Busy."

"Oh but dear cousin I have a proposition for you." A voice called back "sweetly."

"Come in."

The same cousin from the meeting strolled in as if it was his own room, taking an uninvited seat on Itachi's bed. "You know our plans of course as a clan but I was thinking we make a side business." Knowing Itachi's impatience he didn't stall. "Imagine our profits if we could sell out the boy to the village underground society? All you have to do, easy enough for you, is convince your father to let you kill the boy for the clan. He won't hear about our…business. What do you have to say? The boy finally being put to good use for all those sick fantasies out there." The mouse faced man smirked up at Itachi, waiting for an expected answer. He knew Itachi wouldn't care, Itachi didn't care about anything really.

"No."

His cousin's face contorted in confusion as he sat up. "What?"

Itachi scowled and turned sharply to glare at his cousin straight in the face. "No. Get out."

"Now now Itachi. It won't take but a second of your life, your father thinks everything you do is holy."

"Shut up and get out. Last warning." Itachi's brow furrowed together as he spat the words out through clenched teeth.

"Fine! Your lose!" His cousin spat out, but the obvious tremor of fear in his voice was heard clearly. He walked out Itachi's room, in a disguised jog.

Itachi stood glaring at the closed door for a few minutes, plans quickly forming his mind fueled by anger. _'No time better than now._' He grabbed a dust covered box of practice shuriken and kunai from the back of closet and a piece of chalk on his dresser, and leaped from his window and headed to the forgotten courtyard where Naruto was waiting.

"ITACHI!" Naruto tackled Itachi as soon as the older boy was in sight. He laughed as Itachi fell back a few inches at the sudden weight. "I missed you! Hey hey Itachi?! Can we start training today, pllleeaassee??" He pouted fully up at the stoic teenager.

"Actually I planned on it, let me show you." He placed the boxes in front of the blonde but gave him a pointed look saying not to touch the boxes, just yet. He walked over to a dirt aged wall and drew several 'X's at different heights across it. "Today, you'll learn how to use standard ninja weapons, I brought practice shuriken and kunai. I want to watch you try by your self for today with out my help, okay? Just aim for the targets I've drawn." He stepped out of the way and behind Naruto as the younger boy eagerly started launching the weapons every which way. _'He obviously doesn't have any Academy training at all. That has to change, a monetary bribe to the heads of education will take care of that easily enough. I wonder if the boy knows about Kyuubi and what he thinks about his treatment. He's not 'the boy._' He's Naruto. I'll give him an hour and then a break.' Itachi settled onto the bench, mentally checking off the techniques he could show Naruto to work on when Itachi couldn't be there.

An hour passed quickly for the two boys, and defiantly welcomed to the blonde boy as he collapsed next to Itachi on the bench, perspiration pouring down his face. "That wasn't too bad Naruto." Itachi counted 23 total on target weapons, which was a miracle at the way Naruto had been throwing them. "But we're going to take a break now." Naruto nodded tiredly but he jumped up to sit and lean on Itachi's side. Itachi decided that it was now or never. "Naruto? This morning, is that common?"

Naruto stiffened at the question but relaxed as he started to play with the end of Itachi's pony tail. "Yeah, it's always been that way."

Itachi sighed and collected his thoughts. "Do you know why?"

"Because it's suppose to be like that? I mean sometimes kids will play with me but then the older people will stop them. They call me names. Demon. Monster. Itachi? Do you think I'm a demon or monster?"

"No, I don't. Naruto I can't tell you why they do this but I will tell you it's not your fault, okay? You aren't what they call you. You're Uzumaki Naruto."

"Future ninja of Konoha!"

Itachi still found it surprising how easy the boy could still want to help the people that hurt him. "Why do you want to help protect the people that hurt you Naruto?"

"Oh because I watch them sometimes. They're nice to everyone else, so they aren't completely bad. Hey Itachi? I'm tired, can we train another day?"

Itachi frowned at how easy the boy became fatigue, he assumed the demon's chakra would enhance his well being. But as he registered Naruto's weight from early in the day, he realized that if the boy was healthy he would probably out last any other ninja in the village. _'Another thing to look into. The elders won't question a large donation to their new building operation with a few requirements attached.'_

Itachi opened his eyes suddenly and looked keenly around in the dark courtyard. _'When did I fall asleep too?' He looked down at the lightly snoring boy in his lap. 'Time to go.'_  
He nudged the boy until he saw closed lids reveal large blue orbs. "Naruto, it's time leave. I'm sorry but remember I'll see you tomorrow." He helped the boy up on his feet, walking with him until the courtyard's entrance. "Naruto? I know you like seeing me everyday but I have a feeling after tomorrow things will be different but I won't forget you as long as you keep that necklace okay?" Naruto nodded sleepily and waved at Itachi's retreating back.

Itachi closed his tired eyes as he pushed some papers into a drawer of his desk.

"Itachi?"

Itachi groaned inwardly as he recognized his little brother's voice. "You can enter Sasuke. What is it?"

Sasuke entered hesitantly and avoided his brother's gaze, shuffling his feet. "I was wondering if you could help me train tomorrow?"

"No, I'm busy."

Sasuke hid his disappointed look and backed up towards the door. "Oh okay, were you busy today too? I didn't see you."

"Yes, I was too busy to help you."

Sasuke nodded and ran away with out closing the door. Itachi sighed as he got up to close the door. _'Sasuke, why can't you understand that I'm trying to help you already? Stop listening to father, don't follow what I do.'_ Itachi blew out his candles and stood in the pitch black room, watching the barely visible swirls of smoke around him.

* * *

A/N: There! Sorry guys! Please read my notes at the beginning! 


End file.
